


Inky Hell

by BoredKidLikesBatim



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice!Susie/Allison, Barley!Bertrum, Barley!Lacie, Bendy!Henry, Bendy!Joey, Bendy!Wally, Boris!Sammy, Boris!Thomas, Charley!Norman, Charley!Shawn, Child!Henry, Edgar!Grant, Edgar!Jack, Gen, Two Minds One Body, the ‘real’ toons are corrupted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredKidLikesBatim/pseuds/BoredKidLikesBatim
Summary: Joey Drew was basically just a dreamer trying to make his fantastic, almost impossible dreams come true, but when things start to change he wants to stay on top at all costs, not caring about any consequences.But turning himself and his employees into ink creatures and cartoon characters wasn't actually his plan...The name was changed. Previously: batim au-humans turned toonsI got inspired by JoeyBendyDrew on Tumblr, but this story is not completely like that.





	1. Dreams

_Joey Drew, the young owner of Joey Drew Studios, sat at the desk in his office and looked at the drawings of the two characters that had been created over the short time he had run the studio._

_Bendy the dancing demon was already a really great character after Joey  had changed Henry's way too cute design a bit, it wasn't right for a demon, but Boris the wolf, which had just been drawn the first time less than a year ago, was perfect for the cartoon. Bendy needed a friend, someone who just thought about food all the time and got angry at him because of his mischievous nature. The children had loved the little devil darling since he had been created four years ago, but they needed more characters like Boris or else the children would not want to continue watching their cartoons._

_A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He raised his head from his paperwork._

_"_ _Joey? May I...may I come in?," the co-owner of Joey Drew Studios asked and peeked in the room._

_"Henry! I didn't expect to see you so soon." Joey's friend, the young animator Henry Stein, came in, seeming nervous and exhausted. He was pale, had rings under his eyes and looked like he might collapse all of the sudden. Poor Henry, he had been working all the time to finish the drawings he was working on. Maybe Joey should make him work less. But someone had to do the work and animate the characters. "What makes you come to my office? Did you create another character?"_

_"Joey, I...I think it's better if I just... I want to quit. It' doesn't seem to work out for me in this studio ," Henry replied with a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry... I really am, my friend..."_

_"...what? Henry, you can't be serious! We have just started to be successful with this company!," Joey shouted and jumped up from his desk_ _. He wanted to scold Henry for being so negative, but Henry shook his head and gave him a tired smile._

_"You can have all the rights for the characters I have drawn, I don't care as much as I should, but I don't think I can possibly work here anymore, Joey. I feel like I am wasting my time drawing these characters while I should actually be with my sister Linda and help her with her illness and you aren't making it better by making me draw these cartoons. When we started the company I thought we would both work on it and there would be some give and take from both sides, but apparently it never was like that and I am just... I am just so sick of it."_

_"But...but Henry, this is our dream! You can't just give it up! Can't you see what we've created?" Joey asked, almost yelling at his friend._

_"Our dream_ _? Or is it your dream?,"  Henry questioned. "It doesn't feel like my dream anymore... wait, let me correct myself: it feels like my dream, but it is a horrible nightmare. You know nightmares are dreams, too, right?"_

_Joey shook his head, not believing what his friend was saying. "But I thought..." he muttered._

_"You always_ think _, Joey. Think and dream about the great future you want to have, even though  you can never reach it. You are a dreamer, but you do almost nothing to make them come true. Instead others around you do the work you should do yourself. You're as talented as I am as an animator, and still you never draw anything. Work as much as everyone else around you. The people you meet on your way up are usually the same people you meet on your way down. You know, you can make the company successful if you listen to my advice and start treating others less like a means to an end and more like... people."_

_"Henry, please! I will start drawing with you on these cartoons and you will have less work and- just don't leave!" he shouted while Henry walked back to the door._

_"That won't change anything, Joey, and you know it. You are still my best pal and you can always contact me whenever you want, but..." Henry looked back at him, a sad expression on his face. "I cannot work for you ever again." Henry walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. All Joey could do was sit at the desk, feeling so... numb._

_That was the last time he saw his friend. Some employees told him Henry didn't take anything with him, he just walked out of the front door as if it was normal. He did seem to feel regret though, but he told one of them that he needed to do what had to be done._

 

**...l...i...a...r...**

**He is just a liar. He lied about our dream! He never dreamed with us!**

**LIAR! He abandoned me! He told me he was my friend, but he never saw me as the person I was. He just didn't understand, he wasn't able to think! He didn't understand ANYTHING! He will see I am more than just a dreamer! I can make dreams come true! I can create Bendy in real life! I won't even need a pencil for this!**

**...I feel so alone... why do I feel so alone?**

 


	2. Cartoons

_"Making something come to live, huh? How very interesting...," Joey muttered, turning the pages of the book he had stolen. It was a magical book about rituals and dark magic he had found in a library. He had to steal it because the librarian wouldn't let him borrow or buy it because it was 'dangerous' and 'deadly', so it had hopefully been worth it. It had took him some time to actually find one that wasn't for little kids, but eventually he had finally found one._

_Others might actually say it was crazy to believe in such magical nonsense, but he didn't think like them. Wasn't it human nature to seek out for something they didn't understand? To try to do something they thought was impossible? To bring cartoon characters to life? It seemed like a stupid dream, yes, he knew that, but he would make sure it would work. He had to, or else everything he had done since he had started this company had been completely pointless._

_And who was there to judge him? The janitor? No, that guy didn't want to lose the job or the money he was given. The music director? No, Sammy Lawrence only cared about the songs he had to create with his lyricist, Jack Fain. The projectionist? No, Norman Polk usually didn't judge anyone else, he preferred to focus on his work or stay in dark places, watching and listening_ _. That guy was so creepy sometimes..._

_Let's face it, there was nobody that would really question what he was doing. And if they did, he doubted they would just leave this place behind like Henry had done. Joey Drew Studios paid too well and they believed in his manipulating words. Yes, he had become manipulative, but changing was the price you have to pay to get what you dream of. At least that was what Joey Drew told himself over and over again. In the end everything would be worth everything he did to those people around him._

_He had created new characters based on the drawings Henry had left behind. Alice Angel, a beautiful female character who was the only one who could talk and sing, and the Butcher Gang, Edgar the Spider, Charley the Leprechaun and Barley the Pirate. Alice Angel had seemed to be like a new star at first, but the children rather liked troublemakers than the voice of coincidence. Alice voice actress was getting more and more nervous about it. He could only hope she would not do something stupid to try to make the character more popular._

_The cartoons they created weren't the most popular, but they were still very successful. And that was what counted the most, right? No, not exactly. Joey Drew wanted so much more than just having a kid's cartoon. He wanted to create a masterpiece, something nobody else would have. Plushies for the children. An amusement park. Real life characters. He had always been very ambitious, maybe a little too much, but was that really something bad? He didn't think so._

_While he was studying his books to find solutions to create Bendy he hired new employees to make plushies inside of the workshop and had plans to build an amusement park, Bendy Land. Grant Cohen wasn't too happy about both of these. "Mister Drew, we aren't rich. We have investors, but they won't give us money forever and for every of your dreams. No offense Sir, but why do you spend all of our money on something so useless?"_

_Luckily, not everyone thought like that. The voice actress of Alice Angel, Susie Campbell, was one of many who liked the idea. Wally Franks complained about having to clean more and more with every addition to the workshop, but deep down the janitor also liked the idea, or else he wouldn't spent most of his time at this place, admiring the work of the workers working there._

_The one responsible for everything going on down there was an Irish man called Shawn Flynn. Joey could already tell it would be hard working with him. That guy might be an adult, but he had this twisted sense of humor and didn't understand when he had done something wrong. He felt as if he was working with a child. At least he had been helpful to create Charley and find the right kind for him. Without Shawn he would have never had the idea to make him a leprechaun._

_There had been a lot of problems lately. While he was trying to find a way to bring his cartoons to life, he had tried to use the ink to create Bendy with a small ritual. The result wasn't very pleasant, he had got a deep cut on his left arm. He should have known that magic alone wasn't going to help. The ink had to be special and he needed more than just an inkbottle._

_He might need a machine to produce ink, magic ink. An ink machine._

_The two most experienced workers in his studio were Wally Franks and Murray Hill, a mechanic who repaired everything Wally couldn't. Joey could only hope they knew what they did._

 

**I might have made a mistake.**

**I don't think it's reversible.**

 


	3. Talking behind his back

_"How could you introduce me to these important people like that, Mister Drew?!" the older man asked furiously. "I am the great Bertrum Piedmont, not a_ child _! How can you treat your partner like that?! For gods sake, don't you have any manners?!"_

_Joey Drew rolled his eyes. Bertie really didn't have any humor. It was a shame he had to work with someone like that. But oh well, he wanted to get Bendy Land created, and this man was the tool to archive his goal. He would only have to deal with him for a few years, not a whole decade._

_"I am talking to you, you arrogant-"_

_"You are done talking, it's my turn. Listen to me,_ Bertie, _I talk to and about my employees the way I want. If you wouldn't have such a huge ego it wouldn't be a problem, so please, correct this personality flaw for me," Joey replied calmly._

_"You really are not tolerating other people. How in the world could I correct my person-"_

_"We are done talking. I will see you when the rides finally progress. You should really do something about that."_

_"They are not progressing because you are speaking nonsense, Mister Drew! You sent my notes back, asking dumb questions and wanting it different every time. You correct your own choices later and then blame me for your mistakes. You act like a child rather than-"_

_The owner of Joey Drew Studio's didn't want to listen to Bertrum's rant anymore, and headed away from him. One of Bertrum's workers, a gal who Bertrum had called Lacie or something, glared at him, but he didn't think much of it. He was used to glares here and there. In the music department, the art department, the toy workshop... everywhere. These people didn't appreciate what he did for the benefit of their workplace. What was wrong about making more money?_

_He was working with a company now, GENT. After the rituals had all been unsuccessful because of the missing ink and a failed attempt to construct a machine to create that certain ink, he had figured hiring people from a company who knew how to handle science it would be easy. Science and magic combined would have the best results. The machine was finished. There were pipes breaking here and there, but that was not a problem. And he didn't care what Sammy said about the pump switch in his own office_

_The cartoon was being watched more than ever, the toys were selling well except Alice Angel's plushies, the amusement park was being worked on and a way to create living cartoons was started to get found._

_He just needed to perfect Alice now. The children were supposed to love her, so why didn't they? What was wrong with the character? Was it because of Susie? Maybe she wasn't right for the role... it had been over a decade since she started voicing her, but the children never started to like her much. Maybe they needed something new... a different voice... a different woman..._

_Wasn't there this girl, Allison Pendle? He had heard her sing a few times when she was recording the roles of smaller female characters they had put in the cartoons. Her voice was a bit deeper than he wanted Alice Angel to be, but the children wanted the character to change. Maybe they could change the voice and personality a bit. He needed to talk to Sammy about this. But first he would think about it. He had a few nights to consider this._

 

_"Th-this was my role. My role! How can I just get replaced like that!"_

_"Susie, dear, I am really sorry, but our cartoon requires perfection," Joey replied with a sad smile, "It really hurt me to do this and I am sorry you had to find out under these... circumstances. Didn't you get the memo?"_

_"I got nothing, Joey Drew! There... there's got to be a way to fix this! Alice is... special." The woman started crying. The man really wanted to comfort her, but he was the one who had made her upset in the first place. He couldn't offer more than words._

_"I know she means a lot to you, but decisions are decisions. We will see if changing the voice changes the public image of her in the children's mind. If they still don't like it or think it is worse I will give you the role back. Maybe it doesn't even have to do with the voice but with her nature..."_

_"B-but you can't change who she is! She's an angel, she is not at all like Bendy or Boris!"_

_"I can't promise anything yet. The children are the ones we want to make happy, don't we?"_

 

_He watched them talking. Wally, Norman, Sammy and Grant were in a heated discussion. He could tell they were talking about him. Everyone did. He hid out of their sight and listened. It bothered him his accountant, projectionist, music director and janitor were not doing their jobs but rather talk behind his back._

_"He is crazy! He told me to give Allison the role. Yes, she has talent, but I can't just replace Susie! She cried for hours and would not stop, even though I played her favorite Alice Angel song on my banjo. Maybe it even made it worse..."_

_"Tell me about it! He throws money out of the window and then wonders why we don't have any money to spend on his dreams. He doesn't care about any of us. It is as if he is trying to prove something . I don't know he succeeds in that, but don't wonder any second why you get less money than you were promised," Grant replied, gesturing on the paperwork he had put on one of the desks._

_"So we're not getting our money anymore? If that's true than I'm outta here! I have to pay for my home, I need it," Wally responded._

_"I have been watching him for a while now, and he really doesn't know what he is doing. Yes, he talks about archiving what you want, but he doesn't know I sees everything. I can tell when something's wrong," the projectionist said. "He isn't even treating anyone the way he is supposed to. Calls Bertrum Bertie, is angry at others for the smallest things..."_

_"Yeah, I have seen when he yelled at Shawn Flynn, ya know, the toy maker guy, for not getting Bendy's smile right. Shawn refused to create any more toys for the rest of the day because he was treated like garbage," Wally added._

_"Poor guy, but at least he gets credit for his work. Jack and me, we-"_

_A terrified scream interrupted their conversation. Joey jumped. What had just happened? Why had one of them screamed as if someone had started to stab him?_

_"T-take it away! G-get that thing away from me!"_

_"Grant, calm down. It's just a tiny spider," Wally muttered, while Norman and Sammy had problems to hide their grins. "I have seen bigger ones."_

_"It is poisonous, it is ugly and it definitely wants to kill me!"_

_"Nobody wants to kill you..." Sammy sighed._

_Joey had heard enough. They had stopped believing in him. This certainly was not good. He needed to do something. Things needed to change now._

**But what had happened after that?**

 


	4. Awakening

Joey's hand was lying on something very wet and cold. The coldness left him shivering and he turned to the other side, hoping not to touch anything else that was cold. Had he fallen asleep in the studio again?

He slowly opened his eyes and sat up with a yawn, stretching his tired body. For some reason he had been lying on the floor. This was not the right thing for an important person like him to do. How long had he slept? It felt like more than just two hours. But why had nobody awoken him? He had work to do, papers to sign and to check if everyone really did their job like they were supposed to. There had to be at least one person who must have seen him sleeping on the floor, at least the janitor.

The owner of Joey Drew Studios looked around the room, wondering which room was it. It clearly did not look like his office. And why was everything so much... bigger? He stood up and looked around, a frown on his face. The walls looked different, too. Everything was sepia colored and more like in Bendy's cartoon world. Was someone playing a prank on him? The only person he would think was capable of doing something like that was probably the janitor.

"You're not going to get paid this week, Wally!" Joey shouted, but froze at the sound of his own voice. It sounded so high-pitched... like a child... like most people imagined Bendy the dancing demon to sound like if he could ever talk. "What in the world...?" Frowning, he put one of his hands at his throat. How could his voice sound so high? It was really scary. How could he talk like that unintentionally?

He shook his head, putting the hand back down, clenching them to fists. The ink had probably gotten to his head and made him hallucinate things again. It wasn't the first time this had happened.  _Don't freak out, Joey. Don't freak out. Everything is fine. Everything is alright._

Something on the other side of the room caught his attention. It was something that looked identical to Bendy, just as big as he was, with a very terrified look on its face. The facial expression really didn't suit the character and was completely off-model for the mischievous little demon. This Bendy looked so real. He was not like a doll or a cutout.

But it moved! It lived! Had he successfully brought Bendy to life? Had his dream finally come true? The demon was looking at him while its expression turned into delight and excitement. A big grin plastered on its face, a grin Bendy was known for.

Joey Drew stepped closer and... the demon did the same. "My creation..." He reached out his hand to welcome his creation to this world - and touched the glass of a mirror. His heart stopped beating for a second. "W-what...? How...?" he stuttered, stumbling backwards. "No... no! Nonononononono! This c-cannot-!"

This was not... possible! It couldn't be! It had to be a dream! A nightmare! This could not be true! It just couldn't! He pinched himself to wake himself up from this nightmare, but it just didn't work. He stared at his shaking hands and slapped himself across the cartoon face. "Wake up, Joey! Wake up! Please!" He gave a sudden sob and fell on his knees, putting one hand on the reflection in the mirror. _Why me? Why is it always me?_ Black inky tears rolled down his cheeks and dropped on the floor. He sniffed and wiped them away.

"How did this even happen?" he asked quietly, still not believing this could be real. What was the last thing that he remembered? He tried to recall anything he could remember that had happened before, but it wasn't very much. The day Henry had left, his first attempts to create Bendy and his friends, the work environment that he had created... all in all it was not very much. He probably had to wait for it to come back. _This will take a while._

Maybe something in the studio could help him. He still had the ritual book in his room to reverse whatever had happened to him. Joey slowly stood up and walked across the room only to find the door locked. He growled in frustration and kicked it before searching for something to open it, only to find a small vent over a desk. It was definitely humiliating to crawl through a small and  dirty vent, but what other options remained for him?

He had troubles climbing on the chair in front of the desk, but he eventually managed to get up and jump on the desk which creaked under his weight. He wondered how much he weighted in this form. Scared the work desk might break he quickly got into the vent. It wasn't as bad as he had expected. It smelled a bit of ink, but he was used to it, wasn't he? Wally at least seemed to clean them the right way.

It was one of these moments he regretted his studio was so big. He could turn right or left or crawl forward. If he just knew where he was... "Stupid vent system! Who even needs all these vents?!" His voice started to annoy him as well. He would definitely not talk much until he got turned back.

Finally he found a small exit and jumped out of it, falling on the ground and gasping for fresh air. The smell of ink had gotten worse than he had expected. And these stupid gloves! It annoyed him that they always managed to get ink on them and just couldn't stay clean. He tried to pull them off, only to find out he couldn't. They were a part of Bendy. _I shouldn't have given him gloves. Maybe I could have turned his skin white. He does have a white face after all._

Where... where was everyone? Shouldn't there be people working here? What day was it? How long had he been unconscious?

**Well, well, well. See who we've got there~**

 


	5. Not an angel

Joey jumped and stumbled backwards, tripping over a plank and falling on his back. He cursed his cartoonish clumsiness, and stood up, looking around for the person who scared him. It was a dark corridor with not many places to hide. So where was the voice coming from? From behind the corner? Not very likely, it sounded so much nearer than that. "W-who's there? Show yourself or I'll.. uh... you will not get paid for the rest of the week!" _Hopefully it's Monday, but if it's Sunday I have a problem._

 **Oh, are you sure you want me to? You've already called me some very VERY mean names the first time we met, and I admit that it really damaged the self esteem of the lovely little angel. But I am neither lovely nor little. Not anymore, at least. Am I even still an angel? Who knows? Maybe you want to find out about it?** The female voice sounded more amused than angry about her damaged self esteem - even though he couldn't remember being 'mean' to anyone -, but something told him she was dangerous and wanted to hurt him. He felt sweat dripping down his forehead, and noticed that his whole body was shaking. But there wasn't anything dangerous in the studio! Why should he be scared?

Joey definitely knew that woman, and had heard her voice before. It was Susie's... or perhaps Allison's? Why couldn't he tell whose voice it actually was? It shouldn't be too difficult, they sounded nothing alike. Was it a side effect of turning into a toon? It had to be, he couldn't explain it to himself otherwise. If he had really damaged someone's self esteem it was probably Susie. She hadn't taken it very well that the studio's owner gave the role to someone else. But he hadn't said anything bad about her on her first day. Why should he?

He finally realized the voice didn't seem to come from anywhere around him. In fact, it looked like he heard this voice inside his head... but that was just silly, that could never be possible. Who in this world had telepathic powers?

"S-susie... Allison... ugh, it doesn't matter, whoever you are, quit the goddamn act and stop acting like this!" He shouted. "Or else you won't get paid for the next few weeks!"

 **Susie? Allison? So these are the names of the women who gave me my voice... I'm sorry to disappoint you, Drew, but I am neither of them,** she answered with a chuckle.

"W-what...? But that doesn't make any... S-stop messing around with me!" he yelled. "Of course you are-"

He heard steps behind him and wheeled around, only to stare at a tall woman who resembled the angel he knew. But Alice didn't look right. She didn't look right at all. Her halo was completely missing, as well as her right eye. Her left eye was yellow, and a grin exposed her sharp teeth. The right side of her face had deep scars  on it that lead from her eyebrow right to her jaw. She wore two black gloves, but her left hand was deformed and looked more like a claw. Something dark was dripping down from it, but he couldn't tell if it was just ink or... blood. In the other hand she held an axe that she must have found somewhere. But the most disturbing part were her wings. Alice Angel was never supposed to have wings, but these looked completely wrong. Demonic, scaly black wings that looked like someone had tried to shred them, to tear them apart.

 **"I know, it doesn't look too good, but I can assure you it doesn't hurt,"**  she whispered softly, brushing of a black hair from her face. **"But I'm pretty sure it will hurt you if I slowly tear you apart and rip out your heart."** With a giggle she made a bolt for the toon to hit him with her axe. In the last second, he ducked and started running the opposite way.

"What is your problem?!" he screamed, running down the corridor as fast as he could with his short legs. "I didn't do anything to you!"

 **"You think so? How cute~"**  She made an attempt to grab him with her claw, but luckily he was quick enough to jump on a desk. He took the small inkwell that was standing there and aimed at the angel. It would blind her for a while, but he had to be quick.

"Take THIS!" Joey shouted, and threw it in her face. She screamed, covering her left eye with her claw while stumbling around, trying to find him. As she screamed bloody murder, he ran further into the studio, searching for opened doors, so he could hide inside a small room. Maybe the janitor's closet? Where even was that?

 **"You will not get away with this, you pathetic human! Go ahead, search for help, you won't find any! I will make sure of that!"** She started laughing maniacally.

He let out a terrified whimper, and finally spotted an opened door. Joey heard the sound of the desk crashing on the floor and her claws scratching the walls. The angel was toying with him, just like a cat did it with mice. He quickly rushed into the room and closed the door. What could he do to keep her out of here? There was a desk, but he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to push it in front of the entrance.

 **Where are you~? I just want to play with you! No need to worry!** He heard 'Alice' roaming around the corridor. Maybe she hadn't noticed he had entered a room and wouldn't come in...? No, she would look here for sure.

There was another door on the other side of the room, but was it safe to go inside? If there was a crazy angel in the studio, there could be others as well. But what did he have to lose? 

 


	6. A venomous accountant

The room was way too small for Joey's taste and pretty dark, too. The owner of Joey Drew Studios could only make out the dark silhouettes of an almost completely empty bookshelf and an animator's desk with a couple of Bendy drawings on it. But he didn't really feel like paying much attention to them as he desperately needed to escape that twisted angel and turn himself back human before she actually had the chance to kill him. He didn't want to find out what she was able to do with that axe and sharp claws of hers. He refused to call her Alice because she was not the lovely angel. She was a monster hunting for its prey.

He looked around for another exit or at least any kind of weapon he could use to fight her, but the only possible exit was through a hole in the wall just big enough for him to walk through. Its very existence was pretty strange, he realized. "We've... never had any holes inside of the studio before. What in the world happened while I was asleep?" he murmured. Right. What _did_ this 'angel' do to the studio while he had been asleep? How long had it even been? How long had he been asleep in the studio? He didn't know why, but something inside of him was whispering that it had been more than just a few days. That he desperately needed to find out. He choose to ignore it instead. He didn't need to know how much time passed. Not yet.

As he heard someone open the door to the other room he squeaked in an embarrassingly high pitched voice and ran into the hole, hoping he would escape the angel this way. There were fast steps into the room and the corrupted angel growled,  **"You can't escape me, Joey! You're _trapped_ in here! Stuck with me! Stuck with _us!_ You can never leave us behind! NEVER!"**

'Us'?! What the hell did that corrupted angel mean with 'us'?! Were there maybe even more 'angels'?! More corrupted cartoons like her?! He didn't really want to think about these possibilities. It was a terrifying thought. Joey would've probably asked her if he wasn't fearing she would immediately find and kill him as slowly and painfully as possible. He quietly walked through the darkness, trying to ignore to the woman's screams of anger and frustration behind him.

It was a pleasant surprise when the former human noticed that there was a whole tunnel system inside the walls. He could get far away from that creature and it wouldn't be able to find out where he was. Unless she destroyed the walls, that was, but he doubted she would even consider doing that. Joey would definitely use that for his advantage, but he needed to draw a map as soon as he found out where the other holes were. Finally the janitor's laziness was helpful. If he had done his job with more effort there wouldn't be anywhere to hide in. If Joey found him he'd give him a pay raise. 

After minutes of sneaking through the walls, listening for any noises of something dangerous, he decided to walk out again, and try to recognize in which part of the studio he was. Maybe he was close enough to his office and this strange experience would be over soon.

He peaked in one of the rooms, searching for any movements and listening for the angel. To his relief he couldn't hear her anymore, but that didn't mean he shouldn't be careful. He tiptoed out of the hole, looking at the room's furniture in an attempt to recognize where he was. Maybe he should have walked around more often and tried to visit the workers more than he did. But Joey couldn't change that now, could he?

A small movement in the corner of his made made him freeze. He stood there for a few seconds before slowly turning around and narrowing his pie cut eyes. There was something - no, someone - lying under the desk of an animator. It didn't look like a human, but a toon. Should he leave it there or...?

He curiously stepped closer, getting a closer look at the unconscious cartoon character. It was Edgar the spider, a member of the Butcher Gang, Bendy's bullies throughout the whole cartoons. They weren't really 'bullying' him, Bendy had just caused too much mischief and they had become sworn enemies, trying to make the little devil's life harder.

Joey was unsure if he should wake the spider toon up, and looked down at it, crossing his arms. It looked rather normal. The toon had four arms and two legs, even though the arms could be used as legs as well due to Edgar being a spider, and two long teeth visible even with closed mouth. They were venomous, but he hadn't really used the idea yet because the investors didn't like it. The toon wasn't dangerous, at least Joey didn't think it was, and maybe Edgar could tell him what happened here. Why was he hesitating?

...because he thought he might not be the only person stuck as a character of the show. The angel had hinted that they met before, even though he couldn't remember, and the fear of being responsible for this was immense. Even worse if the employee would tell him he had acted insane at this time.

He gulped and slowly kneeled down, shaking Edgar. "Wake up... Come on, wake up! I don't have all day!"

The cartoon spider sat up, yawning and stretching its four arms, "Joey....? D-did I fall asleep again? How many debts do we-" It opened its eyes and looked at the human turned toon before letting out a loud, high pitched scream.

Joey knew the angel must have heard it and quickly covered the mouth of his accountant, Grant Cohen. "Stop screaming or do you want us to get killed?!"

"I wake up with a living cartoon in front of me," His voice was even higher than Joey's was. And he had thought his voice was annoying. "And you want me _not_ to scream?! What is going on?! What did Joey do?! W-wait, d-did you say... 'g-get killed'?"

"Uh, yeah..." At least Grant hadn't noticed he was a toon yet...

The spider covered his head with its hands, and stared on the ground, its eyes wide open. "Nonononono! I don't want to die! I am too young! I don't even-"

"Grant! Stop it!" Joey growled. "You are not getting anywhere with this! Stop panicking!"

"H-how do you know my name, Bendy?" Grant questioned, raising his head and looking at Joey with wide eyes. He knew his accountant would panic even more if he told him, but what other choices did he have?

 


	7. Explanations

"I will tell you everything, but promise me you won't freak out," Joey sighed, giving the other toon a hopeful look. "And be quiet. We need to get away from here as soon as possible."

The spider slowly stood up, looking at him like he was completely insane. "Bendy, I already _am_ freaking out. Freaking out is a part of my personality. I could freak out even more than I already am-"

"Just shut your mouth and listen, Grant. I am _not_   Bendy. I am-"

"Of course you are! You look like Bendy, you act like Bendy... you're Bendy!" He wondered why the accountant thought he would act like the little devil darling, but he decided not to ask any questions he didn't really want answered. It would just destroy the rest of his self esteem that was already a little damaged by waking up as a cartoon character. "Why does my voice sound so weird...?" Grant muttered quietly.

"Stop interrupting me or you will regret it!" Joey growled. "I really am not Bendy. I'm actually-"

"Who else should you be? Santa Clause? How are you even alive? How is that even possible?You're nothing more than a projection or... or a drawing on paper! Maybe I'm just dreaming... yeah, that has to be it..." the accountant muttered.

Grant interrupted him. Again. If looks could kill the accountant would have died this instance. Joey understood it was hard to believe that he wasn't Bendy. And that it was even harder to believe 'Bendy' was real now. If he was in this situation he would probably act similar. But he hated it when he was interrupted. He was the owner of Joey Drew Studios, he was never interrupted! They were also wasting precious time, like Grant always said. The angel must have heard his scream, and would find them soon. They needed to be somewhere safe as soon as possible. Or he had to. If Grant didn't want to listen, he couldn't force him to listen.

"Alright, then I will just inform you that you are Edgar now and leave you here to die," he replied and turned in the opposite direction to walk away.

"I... what?" Joey rolled his pie cut eyes as he heard a long, horrified screech coming from the spider's mouth. He walked away, only to have the other toon suddenly grab him and force him turn around. _"What... What did you do to me?!"_

"I didn't do anything," he replied. "At least I think I didn't do anything..." he added, when he noticed Grant's furious expression. It actually looked kind of adorable on Edgar's face, but he had always had problems with cuteness.

The other toon gave a sudden sob, letting go of the other man stuck in a toon's body and falling on its knees. Joey heard Grant muttering, “I’m a monster. I’m a ugly, terrifying monster” over and over again with a shaking voice. The spider’s whole body was trembling, and dark tears filled the toon’s eyes, rolled down his cheeks and fell on the floor.

He felt sorry for the accountant and made a step forwards to see if the other one was fine, and reached his hand out to touch the other’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. “You’re exaggerating... Edgar is many kids’ favorite character. He doesn’t look like a monster, so you aren’t one. I don’t even understand why you think-“

He was completely taken aback when the accountant suddenly slapped himself across his toon face. “G-grant?! What are you-?!”

"So this isn't a dream..." Grant wiped away his tears. “Why does life hate me so much? First I started working for the biggest idiot and now-“

“Who do you call an idiot?!” Joey growled.

"Wait, _Joey?!”_ Grant froze in shock, staring at him with wide eyes. “B-but how...?”

"You finally noticed," he grinned. "How? The same way you are Edgar the Spider, I believe. Even I don’t know how this happened...” His grin faded and was replaced with a worried frown.

"Whatever happened, this is definitely your fault." Grant glared at him, crossing his four arms in front of his chest. He looked down as he noticed Joey staring at his arms, and grimaced.

“It definitely _isn’t,”_ Joey growled, narrowing his eyes while glaring at the accountant.

“It’s _always_ your fault,” Grant replied. “Why should it not be this time? And by the look on your face I can tell you also don’t think you’re innocent.”

"Even if it is my fault, I can not remember anything that could have lead to this,” he sighed. “Do you remember anything?"

The spider toon cocked its head and put a hand to his chin. "Everything is so blurry. The last I remember is me talking to others about your stupid behavior, and... that's it. That's strange..."

Joey slowly nodded. "Apparently, the transformation had an effect on our memories. I'm not even sure how long we have been like this. Hours? Days? I don't think so. This place looks like it was abandoned for years..."

“F-for _years?!”_ Grant gasped. “Ohmygodohmygod! Thatcannotbe! I-“

“Don’t freak out, Grant. We don’t know for sure, and it’s not good to make a hasty judgment, don’t you think?” Joey asked. “This place may look old, but I have seen a corrupted version of Alice Angel lurking around, and this studio doesn’t really look like I remembered it to be. Maybe some spell made it like this...?”

“Spell? Did you truly lose your mind, Joey?” Grant questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“We are literally toons. I don’t think you can argue about magic being involved.” Joey rubbed his temples while looking at the other toon, worried about him. This sure was a lot to take in. He didn’t know if this would make him have a mental breakdown or something like that.

“...fair point. It’s just hard to believe when your whole life is built on maths and science,” the accountant responded. He was silent for a short moment, before he quietly asked, “Is there anyone else who... you know?”

“I don’t know. Before I found you I thought I was the only person who was turned. It sounds possible, but... let’s hope that it isn’t like that.” 

“Will you be able to turn us back?”

“I have a book about magic in my office. If we reach it without getting spotted by Alice, we can-“

The door on their right was suddenly opened, and a tall figure stepped in. Joey made a step backwards when he noticed it looked like Boris the wolf, but with an angry expression and messier fur on his head, as well as a long tail. Boris never had a tail. The wolf glared at them, and Joey could sense Grant trembling with fear beside him.  _“Joey Drew, what the fuck did you do?!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m currently thinking about giving this AU a better and more fitting name. If any of you have any ideas that would be great. I have my own, Unwanted Change, but I am not sure if I like it.


	8. Angry wolf

Before either Grant or Joey could react, the wolf dashed across the room and grabbed the devil toon by his throat, pulling him up in the air. "What the hell did you do?! What kind of sick game is this?! Stop smiling like that!"

Oh, how much he'd love to. But Bendy's smile never truly disappeared in the cartoons. It had stretched and turned upside down, his face shape resembled eyebrows and moved according to that, but other than these examples the facial expressions stayed all the same. If he hadn't insisted Henry should change the character's smile he probably would have blamed him for that. But he had nobody to blame but himself.

Just who was that person in front of him? They just had to be an employee of his, but he wasn't sure which one. Thomas Connor? Sammy Lawrence? Heck, maybe even Bertie. Although the creator was sure swearing was the last thing the old man would do. He was way too arrogant and full of himself to start doing something that he viewed as disrespectful. Joey could never understand why Bertrum Piedmont thought respect was so important. How did it help anyone? The founder of the studio wanted to create an empire, not make friends.

He could see more details that made this Boris different from the original toon now. The fur on the wolf's head was not only messier than the original, but also at least two inches longer. The pie cut eyes were smaller than usual, and there was something wild and angry in his look instead of the usual laziness.

A glance at Grant made Joey realize the accountant would probably not be any help. The whole situation was already freaky to him, and the fact that there was a yelling cartoon wolf in the room didn't make it any better. Poor guy looked like he was about to burst into tears at any given moment. But could you really blame him? Even Joey Drew didn't know what was going on.

"I... have done... nothing," Joey replied. He had problems to breath which was understandable. Whoever that employee was, they were chocking him. But could he die as a toon? He hoped not, and he had no interest in finding out either.

 _"Liar!"_ the wolf growled. "Of course you did! How else do you explain this, Joey?!" With his other hand,  the tall toon gestured at his body. "Whatever you did, turn it back _now!_ I quit! I'm sick of all your lazy excuses! Install an ink machine over our heads that makes everything an inky mess? _Sure, why not!_ Put a pump switch into my office so everyone goes in and out like it is nothing? _Oh, Sammy will love that!_   And now I am a cartoon wolf! You secretly enjoy to make me angry, don't you?!"

So this was Sammy Lawrence in front of him? God, he was pissed. He had every reason to be, but still... he wouldn't have expected him to get violent. And he had become Boris? It made sense in a way. Alice Angel and Boris the wolf were the only characters that had something to do with music. It would have been interesting to see the music director as an angel though. But how many people were even involved in this fiasco? If Sammy and Grant had both turned into toons, then who else was one?

Getting choked to death became less important to him. He didn't want to be responsible for the employees being turned into toons. What had happened? How many of them were toons now? If he was responsible for this he needed to reverse it as soon as possible. 

"J-joey has done nothing," Grant squeaked. Joey stared at him, surprised that he actually defended him. Just a few minutes ago, he had also suspected him. "A-at least nothing he remembers!" The accountant immediately covered his mouth as if he had said something he shouldn't, and gulped, glancing at Sammy in fear.

Sammy let go of Joey, who fell on the ground with a thud, and slowly turned around to look at the other employee. "And who are you?"

"G-grant Cohen," the spider toon responded. "T-the accountant, remember? We talk every now and then..."

 "How exactly are you sure what he is saying is true? After all, he could be lying again. He has always been a liar. Why should you trust him?" Sammy questioned.

"Actually, I-"

"I am not asking  _you!"_ Sammy snarled at Joey who quickly shut his mouth. In the current situation the musician was superior due to his size, and he knew that. "I am asking Grant. You are probably the reason we are like this in the first place!"

"He seems to be  just as confused as we are. And why would he turn himself into Bendy?" Grant asked back. "That doesn't make any sense. I'm not sure if he is the reason why we are like this or not, but it definitely wasn't his intention."

"He has never really made sense," Sammy responded, glaring at the demon toon. "And I don't care if he meant this to happen or not, I want to have a normal body!"

"Look, I know you don't believe me, but I'm saying the truth, I swear! I have no idea what is going on, and I can't remember anything! Even if I am involved into whatever happened, I want to reverse it!" Joey shouted while still trying his best not to be too loud. "We don't have time to argue! We need to get to my office and find a reversal spell as soon as possible! There's some twisted angel monster that tried to kill me, and who knows what else?"

"A what?" Sammy asked. He seemed very worried. Was it because he thought she might someone he knew? If so, Joey could calm him down.

Joey sighed. "I found a very disturbing looking version of Alice Angel. As far as I noticed, she wasn't Susie or Allison." He frowned. "I'm... quite surprised she hasn't found us yet. Grant yelled, you yelled, I yelled... how could she not have heard that?"

"It doesn't matter," Sammy said, giving him a distrustful look. Joey didn't understand why he called him a liar. He didn't recall ever lying to him. What memories did he have that he had not? "I suggest we should look for others turned toons first. We don't know who else wakes up as a toon, and it would be very unfortunate if they ran into that twisted angel or any other thing. It's  safer if we stick together and getting there might become easier with more of us. Maybe we can even look for something to defend ourselves with."

Grant nodded. "I like that plan. It sounds better than being unprepared."

"I had the same plan," Joey grumbled. Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"No, you didn't," the accountant replied. "You only say that because you don't want to look like you have no idea how to be a leader."

"T-that's not true!"

Sammy snorted. "Sure. If you say so."

They made their way back to the door. When Sammy opened it, they carefully peeked outside. Nothing was there. The corridor was empty. Had 'Alice' finally given up on finding him or was she using another tactic now? Maybe she wanted him to feel safe, so he would become less alert.

"Hey Sammy?" Joey asked quietly as they walked down the corridor, glancing around for any movement.

"Yes?" Sammy asked in an annoyed tone. "What is it?"

"How did you know it was me? I mean, I didn't recognize you at first, so how did you..?""

"Bendy matches your personality. Who else could you have possibly turned into? Also, when I was yelling your name you had the same expression you have every time I lose my patience."

"And how did you find us?" Grant questioned.

"You were pretty loud," Sammy replied.

Both toons were satisfied with these answers.

 


	9. Letters

Joey was almost amazed how dirty and rundown the studio looked, but he was also very exhausted from walking around the studio the past two hours. He knew the studio like the back of his hand, so why were they running in circles? They had, due to a suggestion Grant made, even drawn numbers on some of the walls they passed to not end up back there again, even though it had seemed pretty dumb at that moment. But the accountant had insisted it would help them to know where they went. Still, it didn't work.

"How could we possibly get lost in here?" Sammy asked, kicking an empty bacon soup can in a dark corridor. "We work here! This isn't some random place we don't know anything about! We literally waste our time in here every single minute! It's impossible to get lost! It's like the studio turned into a labyrinth! I'm not like Wally, I know where everything is!"

"You aren't wasting your time," Joey responded with a frown. "How can you even say something like that? You get paid a lot and-"

"Oh, shut up, Joey! You are the reason we are in this mess in the first place!" The toon wolf growled.

"You don't know that!" The demon argued back.

Grant rubbed his temples, glaring at the other toons. "Can we please just keep moving and try to find out where we are? I'm not too fond of the idea of anything finding us..."

Sammy snorted. "You only need to worry if Joey didn't lie to us."

"I'm telling the truth! Why would you think I-?!"

A loud creak made them whirl around. They watched in silence as a  previously locked door behind them slowly opened. Joey would have probably gotten goosebumps if it hadn't been for the fact that he wasn't human anymore. The three toon exchanged glances, knowing the others probably thought the same. Was the studio haunted now or had someone pushed the door open? Was it a trap? What was inside?

Joey sighed. "I guess we have to see what's inside..." He didn't wait for a response. He knew they wouldn't hold him back from going in there. Especially not Sammy who didn't trust him one bit.

The floor was covered in ink. When he made his first step in the room, the cold liquid almost reached his kneecap. He squeaked, but continued on, examining every detail. There was a broken projector lying underneath a Bendy poster. Ink was dropping from the ceiling. There had to be a broken pipe between upstairs. As he heard someone wading through the ink he turned around to see his two companions following him. He didn't say anything, and instead continued his way through the room until he reached stairs that only lead them to another dark corridor. 

The devil toon was about to go in there, when someone put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go first," Sammy said quietly. Joey nodded, not having the wish to argue. The music director was taller than both of them were together and was probably more capable of defending himself than they were.

"What if there's spiderwebs in there?" Grant questioned, glancing in the darkness.

Sammy rolled his eyes at this, and walked right into the corridor. Joey facepalmed. "Grant, you're literally a toddler-sized toon spider! Don't tell me you're still afraid of these tiny insects !"

"Actually, they aren't-"

"There's worse things than harmless, tiny spiders," he replied, trying his best to stay calm. "Getting killed, for example. And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Before the spider toon could reply, he grabbed his left hand and dragged him with him. He could hear Sammy's steps, but he wasn't sure if he was directly in front of them or farther away. It was just too dark.

He stumbled over a pipe lying on the ground at least twice, but luckily he didn't fall. Grant squeaked every time he did, and squeezed Joey's hand even tighter. He didn't like it, but if it helped the accountant to not freak out, he could tolerate it.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally reached the end of the corridor. It was so bright that Joey had to cover his eyes with one gloved hand. He heard hissing right next to him, but after a moment of shock he realized it was just Grant.

Even before they entered the room, the owner of the studio noticed that Sammy was standing in the middle of the small room, glancing around with a worried expression on his face. "This cannot be right...," he muttered, staring at a desk in front of him with a frown.

"What? What can't be right?" Joey questioned, entering the room with Grant in tow. He looked around the room and glanced on the desk Sammy was pointing on, but couldn't see anything weird. There were twenty tables or maybe even more, all strung together with a chair in front, as well as a garbage can next to each of them.

"Are you stupid?!" the musician shouted, staring at Joey in disbelief. "And you call yourself the owner of this studio... These are all of the tables of the music and the art department, put into a room bigger than any room we ever had! This is literal proof that the studio has changed before we woke up!"

"He's right..." Grant muttered, his eyes wandering around the room. "If we had a room this big I'd know... and I know also the exact amount of tables in the studio..."

Joey hated to admit to himself that he had made a mistake. That he hadn't realized something he should. He tried shirking from Sammy's and Grant's looks and glanced around the room until his eyes rested on one of the garbage cans right next to him. There was something inside...   sheets of paper... there was something written on it...

He stepped closer and looked inside, trying to make out the letters without having to put his hand into garbage. But apparently, god or whoever was in control of his life, wanted him suffering. Joey grimaced. What a horrible day. He slowly stretched his arm and reached for the paper. He didn't know why, but... he felt like it was important.

"Joey? What are you doing?" Grant asked.

"What does it look like?" Joey asked back, rolling his eyes. He finally reached the sheets of paper and pulled them out, not caring about the disgusted look he got from Sammy or the confused one he got from Grant.

 

**_Dear Henry,_ **

**_I haven't heard from you in a long time-_ **

_What is this? An apology letter? We need to lure him in our trap._

 

**_Dear Henry,_ **

**_I hope you are doing fine-_ **

_This is how a kid writes, you idiot! He will know how his old pal acts!_

 

**_Dear Henry,_ **

**_It's been a while since we've seen each other. How's life?_ **

_Are you serious? WHAT IS THIS? This is not how you communicate in letters!_

 

_**Dear Henry,** _

_**It's been a long time since we've worked on cartoons together. I have something to show you. Come visit the studio! You will find games of our new theme park-** _

_This is advertisement.You know what, I'll do it myself._

 

"What the...?" Joey muttered.

"It seems like someone pretended to be you just to get Henry here..." The sound of Sammy's voice made him jump. He hadn't even realized he and Grant were reading the letters from behind him.

"But... who? A-and more importantly... why?" Joey asked.

 **"Oh, I can answer those questions for you, don't worry,"** someone laughed.

 


	10. Answers and more questions

The three toons whirled around. Sammy growled and raised his fists, while Grant hid behind Joey like he was using him as a shield. If it hadn't been such a serious situation, he would have been annoyed, but now he was just nervous and scared. He glanced around the room in fear. But there was nobody there. There was nothing in the room except them. It would have been better to see a visible enemy. At least they would know what would attack them. They exchanged worried looks.

 **"I'm not as stupid as that annoying little _angel_ , you know? I don't want to ruin the surprise. You will come face to face with me soon enough, don't worry. But... I have to warn you, you will probably wish you hadn't. But I can tell that you are curious who I am..." **Whoever was speaking, their voice was changing drastically in a matter of seconds. At first, it was deep and breathy, then high and loud. It was terrifying, although Joey would never admit it.

"C-come out and show yourself, you coward!" Sammy yelled. "O-or we will... we will..." He stopped and looked at the others as if he expected them to finish his sentence. He really didn't seem too confident. In fact, he looked worried and even scared.

At first, it was quiet. You could have heard everything. Every creak of the floor under your footsteps, every drop of ink dripping on the ground, no matter how far away. They glanced around the room in fear, wondering what the person or creature or whatever was hiding somewhere nearby was doing. Then, the creature suddenly started laughing. It was loud and seemed to come from all around the room.  **"Y-you think you can threaten me?  Are you serious? You, who don't even know what I am? You are way more fun than I thought..."**

"P-please...," Grant squeaked. "D-don't hurt us... please... we didn't do anything! We don't even know what has happened to us!"

"Shut up, you idiot! You're ruining everything!" Sammy hissed. Joey noticed him glaring at the spider toon who squeaked and stumbled a few steps backwards. Joey understood the music director was wanting them not to show any weakness, but what was he expecting of Grant? He always had been rather fearful and waking up as a vulnerable toon didn't help one bit.

 **"Oh, I won't hurt you, little guy. Why would I? I don't have any reason to do that,"** the voice responded in a snarky tone.

Joey clenched his fists. They weren't helpless. So why did that creature talk to them like that? The way it was said, it sounded like they were nobodies. That creature, whatever it was, sounded like they could kill them at any moment but thought of the three toons as uninteresting and harmless.

**"The angel, on the other hand, is someone you should worry about. She is pretty annoying, honestly. So determined to kill everyone. It's such a shame. But don't worry, I took care of her, so she won't be around for a while. Back on topic, you are no threat to me, so I don't see why your existence should bother me at all."**

The accountant sighed in relief. He didn't seem to care about being talked down to. He was just too afraid. "That's... that's good to hear..."

**"It would be different if you were an embodiment of _her_ , of course. Then I would really enjoy killing you, ripping your head off your shoulders and smearing your blood all over the place."**

Joey watchedGrant's pie cut eyes widen. “Y-you would actually...”

 **"But no, there's just a sheep in wolf's clothing and an adorable little baby spider with such a huge amount of fear that it's absolutely hilarious. Nothing I need to worry about. Why would I want to kill you, really? Oh, one of you even is created by my image."** The creature chuckled. **"If my incarnation died, it would make me weak, so... I don't think I can do that. Not with that angel constantly bothering me and my embodiments. I was lucky she didn’t manage to kill you.”**

"Y-your... your incarnation?" Joey stuttered, taken aback by the statement. He was 'created by his image'? He just didn't understand... "What the...? B-bendy?!"

**"...Bendy? So that's my name, huh? Sounds... interesting. So innocent. I guess you _could_ call me that... but I don't think that name really matches me..."**

"So you're just the little cartoon demon?" Sammy growled. "And you think you actually can call us-?!"

'Bendy' snorted. **"If the angel isn't like she is supposed to be, why should I be, you little bad wolf?** **I'm sure Joey told you about her and how dangerous she is.** **Nobody in here looks like they should. Not Alice, not you and definitely not me. And if you don't want to die a very painful death you should probably keep your mouth shut."**

Sammy muttered something under his breath and crossed his arms, but surprisingly didn’t fight back.

"Y-you know my name?" Joey asked.

 **"But of course,"** 'Bendy' chuckled. **"Why wouldn't I know my creator?"** Creator? But Henry was the one who created Bendy! Joey was no creator. He had no talent to create. He might be the owner of the studio and own the characters of the show, but ‘Bendy’ would know who his _real_ creator was. Unless...

"Oh no..." he whispered. If his assumption was true... it really was his fault. If 'Bendy' called him his creator it meant he had created him in this form. He couldn't remember anything, but he knew he was desperately trying to make the studio famous by doing insane things. He was even trying to bring cartoons to life. The creation of 'Alice' and'Bendy' was connected to their transformation into toons. Bendy's comment about the death of his image effecting him was proving it. Oh god... What had he been thinking?

"Joey...?" Grant asked. "Are you alright?" The spider toon put a hand on his shoulder. Joey turned his head in the opposite direction. He didn’t want to look at him. He was just too ashamed. Sammy had been right all along. It really  _was_ his fault. He wasn't even sure anymore if it had really been unintentionally.

 **"Oh, he's as alright as he can be after figuring out it really is all** **his fault,"**  'Bendy' responded with a chuckle.

Sammy gasped beside them. “He really did this?!” Joey glanced at his companions, but looked away almost immediately. Their shocked expressions were just too much. He had messed up pretty badly, hadn’t he?

  **“You’re all so entertaining... but I have to find the angel’s incarnations before she finds mine. She has hid them pretty well from me after I almost destroyed the sources of her power the first time.”** ‘Bendy’ laughed for a few seconds, then it was silent again. Joey would have preferred being yelled at and punched, maybe even killed, over this torturous silence.

 


End file.
